And Now We Are One
by truefightingwolf
Summary: Two and a half years ago Naruto left, leaving Iruka and Kakashi to bite each other heads off...so how did they end up in bed together? KakIru
1. Prologue

**(Two and a half years later…well…manga time line)**

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Iruka stared off into the distance as Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto walked away.

"Are you worried?" asked Tsunade. Iruka smiled and shook his head.

"No…he's the shinobi…that you don't worry about" Iruka said as Naruto waved and took off. Jiraiya and Tsunade smirked.

"That's right…Naruto has matured a lot over the past two years…" Jiraiya said as he walked away, heading into the village. Iruka's smile brightened even more after hearing that.

"But you know I wasn't referring to him…" Tsunade said as she looked at Iruka. Iruka shook his head.

"You know I'll always worry about him…but I know he'll be ok…especially now that he has to watch over Naruto…" Iruka said. Tsunade smiled and nodded.

"They will protect each other…" Tsunade said as she left to attend to her hokage duties. Iruka nodded as he continued to gaze at the now empty horizon.

"I know…they better come back alive…" Iruka said as he left the gate, heading back towards the academy. Iruka still had reports to finish signing and filing. Missions were returning to normal after the Orochimaru incident two and a half years ago.

The village was as busy as ever, trying to continue on with their normal lives. When Naruto left to train with Jiraiya, the village became quiet and dull…sad…even the villagers missed the loud blonde…whether they wanted to admit it or not. Iruka smiled at that. Even though the villagers showed their hatred towards the blonde….they couldn't help but miss him and his pranks. After all it was Naruto who would liven up their days and give them the energy to continue on.

It was Naruto who went on a suicide mission to bring Sasuke back…it was Naruto who calmed the young children after the incident…it was Naruto who ate the most ramen and made Ichiraku the best business in Konoha…and it was Naruto who warmed up their hearts with his undying determination to become the greatest shinobi…and protect this village.

Iruka couldn't help but smile at his thoughts. Naruto made such an impact to the village, and it is quite known, even if unconsciously. His thoughts kept him busy as he sorted the missions' reports, checked the succeeded missions and the failed missions, and filed them for the next day. He barely noticed the time passed, as it was already midnight. Iruka was grateful it was a Friday, so he didn't have to worry about academy classes, be he knew that tomorrow would be his report day, where he would be handing reports over to new teams and shinobi all day long. Iruka left the mission room and entered the academy once again, grabbing his things and leaving the academy for home.

So much had happened in two and a half years that it surprised Iruka a bit. Who would've thought that a year ago he would've fallen for someone…and actually have someone in his life to love and cherish…and even come home to?

**/Two and a half years ago/**

"So it is true…" Iruka said as he stared at Tsunade, who was sitting behind her desk nodding.

"I gave Naruto permission to go with Jiraiya. Jiraiya will keep him safe from Akatsuki…and will also train him. Naruto will become stronger…don't worry" Tsunade said. Iruka smiled sadly.

"I know…I can't help but worry…he's the only family I have and I'm the only family he has…even though we aren't related…I just hope he doesn't end up as perverted as Jiraiya" Iruka said worried. Tsunade looked at him worried.

"I hope he doesn't either" Tsunade commented. Iruka bowed in respect as he left Tsunade's office. He was walking down the stairs when he bumped into Kakashi.

"Iruka" Kakashi nodded curtly. Iruka nodded in respect, though he was still slightly upset with the silver haired man for allowing his team to enter the exam. Kakashi sighed inwardly as Iruka's angry eyes stared at him, and then were averted as he continued down the stairs.

"I seriously would wish he would let it go already…" mumbled Kakashi as he continued on his way. Iruka puffed his cheeks as he made his way to the academy to pick up his papers to grade. He left the academy and headed home, passing Ichiraku. His stomach growled and Iruka sweatdropped, swearing he was picking up some bad habits from Naruto as he entered the ramen shop and ordered a miso ramen.

Kakashi entered Tsunade's office and bowed respectfully. Tsunade nodded and motioned him to take a seat. Kakashi sat down and stared at her, waiting for her to tell him why he was summoned.

"Well…one thing is that you're early…interesting. Now…the second thing is that…as you know, Jiraiya left the village once again…and he took Naruto with him" Kakashi nodded.

"And you also know that I have decided to take Sakura under my tutelage…" Kakashi nodded again.

"So from now on you will be an active jounin…taking on missions…at least until Naruto returns back from his mission" Tsunade said. Kakashi nodded once again, assimilating all the information. So Naruto left…Sasuke left…and now Sakura had a new sensei…it almost felt like he lost his team all those years ago…when Obito died. Kakashi stood up and bowed again.

"I will then become an active jounin as you have requested…" Kakashi said as he left her office. Kakashi sighed…he was back to being a regular jounin, though it was necessary especially now that Konoha was getting on its feet again. Kakashi walked down the streets, being too lazy to even poof himself into his apartment. He walked past a familiar stand and noticed a familiar chuunin eating a bowl of ramen. He walked into Ichiraku and ordered a beef ramen. Iruka paid for his soup and stood up.

"Ma…Iruka I don't bite" Kakashi said as he looked at him boredly. Iruka frowned at him slightly annoyed.

"Good day Kakashi-san" Iruka said as he left.

"You are still angry with me? It's been nearly four months Iruka…get over it" Kakashi said. Iruka stopped and turned around, glaring at him.

"Get over it? In case you haven't noticed…Kakashi…your decision has led to the demise of your entire team…because of it you allowed Sasuke to leave…Naruto to get nearly killed…then leave with Jiraiya and now have Sakura train under Tsunade-hime…gee…I shouldn't be angry now should I?" asked Iruka.

"Iruka…you know it will always be dangerous…I made the right choice in allowing them to take the chuunin exams…and like I told you…they are my responsibility" Kakashi stated.

"Guess what Kakashi…they aren't anymore…because of that decision one gennin became a missing nin…one gennin is traveling with a pervert, and one gennin turned to Tsunade and her…brutal ways" Iruka said. Kakashi sighed as the bowl of ramen was set before him.

"Good day Hatake-san" Iruka said as he left the ramen stand. Kakashi grumbled something as he grabbed his ramen and slurped it in two bites, before anyone could see under his mask. He paid for the ramen and headed home, knowing that tomorrow he would have to start tackling missions once again.

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

I know it's really short…but this is sort of a prologue…I just want to know if this story should be continued or should I shoot this story back to my twisted mind? lol


	2. The Beginning

Oo look at all the pretty reviews lol yay…I will not let you wait any longer…though I should be updating my reflection…/sweatdrops/ sorry…heh…

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto…the episode would be airing this week…

On another note…it's taking place during the two and a half year gap from the manga…just to let you know

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Iruka was at the mission's office by six in the morning. He barely got any sleep, sleeping for only four hours. He felt slightly better though, after giving Kakashi a piece of his mind the previous day at the ramen stand. But he was still angry at the silver haired jounin…for many reasons.

For one thing he endangered the lives of his students…another thing is that he is always reading that perverted book in front of children…and third…there wasn't a third. Iruka sighed as jounins, chuunin and even gennin marched into the office to hand in reports from long missions and to receive reports. Tsunade arrived two hours later, complaining to Shizune about the time and how she should be resting.

Iruka smiled slightly at Tsunade's antics…it never ceased to amuse him how Tsunade acted a whole lot like Naruto…this caused Iruka to smile sadly and drift off into his thoughts, unaware of the presence before him.

"Earth to Iruka…" Kakashi said as he sighed. Iruka snapped out of his trance and glared at Kakashi.

"What is it that you want?" asked Iruka slightly irritated. Kakashi sweatdropped as he pointed to the sign that red mission room. Iruka sweatdropped slightly embarrassed and looked over the missions he had available.

"Your pick…C rank, B rank or A rank" Iruka said boredly. Kakashi thought for a moment, and then grinned.

"Maybe a B rank…don't want to get myself killed just yet" Kakashi said as he grinned sheepishly. Iruka rolled his eyes as he handed Kakashi the mission scroll, then proceeded to point to Tsunade. Kakashi nodded at the common routine. He would get a mission, go to Tsunade and have it approved and then run off to the suicide mission like a perverted lunatic.

Iruka went back to his work, though he wouldn't admit that what Kakashi said annoyed him. Why would he want to get himself killed in the first place? Even though Iruka was a Chuunin who has seen bloodshed, he couldn't help but worry about nuisances such as Kakashi and crew.

Moments later Kakashi disappeared, signaling the start of his mission. Iruka sighed, and then sighed again as he heard the familiar youth speech. Gai walked up to him and strike his nice guy pose. Iruka cringed inwardly and smiled at Gai.

"Good morning Gai-san…what can I do for you?" asked Iruka.

"I cannot let my rival have all the fun…give me a B rank mission Iruka…" Gai said. Iruka sweatdropped. Why did Gai and Kakashi have such rivalry? Iruka hated to admit it, but he was envious of their rivalry and relationship. Sure he was a Chuunin and the children loved him. But now he was more alone than ever and he didn't have friends, no matter what others say about that matter.

His true friend was Naruto…and he was gone. Iruka nodded and smiled sadly, handing Gai a B rank mission. Gai strike the nice guy pose once again before heading to see Tsunade, who was trying not to fall asleep at eight thirty in the morning.

**/look a break lol break blah break blah/**

Iruka looked at the clock and sighed. He noticed he was sighing a lot lately…ever since the incident. He noticed it was nearly midnight again and he stood up, stretching his sore limbs. Iruka grabbed the organized boxes of filed reports and stacked them in the other office, where they will be filed the next morning. Iruka was glad he didn't work on Sunday, so maybe he could rest, relax and train some. Training always took his mind off of things and made him feel a little better.

Iruka's hand darted to his holster, removing a shuriken as the door quietly opened. He turned around and rolled his eyes, walking towards his desk to pick up his things.

"What are you doing here Hatake-san?" asked Iruka. Kakashi shrugged as he placed his mission report on the desk.

"You could've brought it in the morning…" Iruka stated.

"I know…but I wanted to get it out of the way…ja" Kakashi said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Iruka grabbed his mission report and placed it on the box of unfilled and unsigned mission reports for those on duty tomorrow. Iruka left the office, and the administrative building, heading home where he would cook himself something warm.

The leaves had a tinge of red on the corners, signifying autumn. Iruka saddened at this. He knew that Naruto's birthday was only in a couple of weeks. Would he be ok? Would he be happy? Would Jiraiya not let him read those dirty books? Iruka shook his head from his thoughts as he unlocked the door to his house. He removed his sandals and turned on the lights, heading to the kitchen. He grabbed the orange juice from the fridge and poured himself a glass, suddenly not feeling hungry. He placed the now empty glass on the sink and headed to his room, where he stripped his clothes off and headed to the bathroom to take a nice warm shower.

The shower did relax Iruka for a moment as he stared out the window. He looked at the stars and the bright moon and smiled, knowing that Naruto was in good hands. He was silly for worrying so much over the blonde…it had been days since he left. He knew he had to get over it. Naruto was going to come back…he knew this. Smiling and closing the window, Iruka finally decided to get some shut eye, especially since he barely had any sleep for the past few days.

The morning rays bothered Iruka's eyes as he turned his back to the window, trying to block the sunlight. Iruka opened one eye to stare at the clock and his eyes nearly popped out. It was nearly four in the afternoon. Iruka had no idea he was that tired and that someone could sleep that much, but he did feel a whole lot better…to the point that his stomach was growling for food. Iruka walked into the bathroom and showered, wash his mouth and went to the kitchen, preparing himself some breakfast…or one could say late lunch.

Iruka left his house at a quarter to six, deciding to train a bit so he could feel less lazy…like a certain silver haired man. Iruka shook his head for even thinking of said jounin…it would only sour his mood. Iruka would never lose his cool or be angry at anyone. Everyone knew him as the nice chuunin who taught the children at the academy, and the village loved him very much. But there was one thing that could make this nice chuunin snap…and it was the one and only Hatake Kakashi. Iruka never forgave him for allowing Naruto and crew to enter the chuunin exams…and now all their lives were in danger.

Iruka frowned as his thoughts swirled around Kakashi and his decision to allow his team to enter the exam. He was angry at Kakashi for not seeing his side. Iruka knew that those three were in for the time of their lives…but Kakashi still pushed them into the hands of the devil himself. Iruka palmed the tree he was attacking, causing the tree to snap slightly. Iruka shook his head as he decided to head back home, the moon showing him that it was late…very late. Iruka didn't bother to check his hand, he knew it was bruised from that hit…and probably bleeding. Iruka felt sad of a sudden as he entered his home. He looked around and turned on the lights, taking his shoes off.

"Tadaima…" he whispered to no one in particular, feeling the loneliness creep up behind him and tackle him at full force. He headed to the bathroom to get the first aid kit, and decided to clean his wounded hand and bandage it. Tomorrow would be a long day of teaching children and filing more mission reports, a task that Iruka somehow didn't feel up for it. Iruka dragged himself to the bedroom, where he changed into a clean pair of sweat pants and dove under his covers, falling asleep instantly.

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Iruka dismissed his class a little early in order to get a head start on the mission reports. He made his way towards the office and he knew it…it was busier than ever. Iruka quickly took his seat and suddenly was swarmed with shinobi awaiting missions. One by one Iruka gave them a mission, either solo or in team. Without realizing it all the C rank and B rank missions were taken, and now only A rank missions remained. Kakashi walked up to him, since Iruka was the only one without a line at the moment.

"Hatake-san…" Iruka said as he stared at Kakashi with a slight indifference. Kakashi sighed inwardly as he placed his mission scroll on the desk. Iruka looked at it confused.

"I had another mission yesterday" Kakashi said, as if to explain Iruka's confusion.

"Ah…" Iruka stated as he grabbed the mission and placed it on the pile of reports he had to file.

"Is that all?" asked Iruka.

"I want another mission" Kakashi stated boredly. Iruka sighed.

"But you just came from"

"I don't care…just give me a mission" Kakashi cut him off. Iruka rolled his eyes and handed Kakashi an A rank mission.

"Here you go…this mission requests a two man team…please report to Tsunade-hime for more details…it's A rank…sorry Hatake but that's all I have" Iruka said to him. Kakashi nodded and walked off to meet with Tsunade.

Iruka looked at him from the corner of his eyes. Why was Kakashi hogging all the missions and why was he in such a snappy mood all of a sudden? Iruka shrugged and decided to tackle the reports, hopefully being able to finish before nightfall.

And as to be expected, Iruka was still in the office at 10 pm. Iruka rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming to him. He was tired and very hungry, and he still had mission reports to file. He sighed and leaned back on his chair, deciding to take a 10 minute break before continuing on.

'Iruka' Iruka furrowed his brows. Who was calling him? He was so deep in his sleep…in his dream.

'Iruka' the voice said again. Iruka frowned as he slowly opened his eyes. Dark eyes…well…eye stared at him in worry. Iruka blinked and sat up, noticing that Kakashi was standing in front of him.

"Oh…Hatake…I think I dozed off…what time is it?" he asked Kakashi.

"It's two in the morning" Kakashi stated bluntly. Iruka gape as he stood up.

"What! Two! Damn!" shouted Iruka as he looked at his unfinished work. Kakashi raised an eye in amusement. Who could've thought that the adorable Iruka could curse?

"Why are you smirking?" asked Iruka annoyed.

"How do you know I'm smirking" asked Kakashi surprised.

"Because you curve your eye like an arc…everyone knows that" Iruka said irritated as he finished his reports and set them aside for filing in the morning.

"Why are you here?" he asked Kakashi. Kakashi handed him the mission and Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"This mission would normally take two to three days…" Iruka said. Kakashi shrugged.

"I know…but we finished early…you should go home Iruka…" Kakashi said. Iruka glared at him as he pushed Kakashi out of the room and closed the door.

"Don't tell me what to do…" Iruka snapped at him as he left Kakashi standing there. Kakashi grinned.

"I think I just did…" he muttered as he followed Iruka until the exit of the building, where the two parted ways without as much as a word. Iruka headed home, but his thoughts were on a certain jounin. Why was Kakashi finishing his missions so quickly? Iruka had noticed a small stain on his mask, a blood stain. It was to be expected but for Kakashi to have a wound? It didn't make much sense. Iruka pushed his thoughts away as he entered his lonely home, showering, eating and finally heading to bed, where a new day awaited him the next morning, and more aggravation from a certain silver haired man.

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

I know this is boring and isn't going anywhere per say…but I really want to work on this fic. I want to make sure that it isn't a quick fiction where they fall in love fast as hell lol I want to torture them some more XD lol and why is Kakashi going crazy with mission? That's for me to know and for you guys to read and find out lol enjoy minna

**Kiasca**: here's the next chapter lol enjoy lol wow…I nearly beat my record of updating chapters a day…I remember updating two chapters in one day…ah those were the days…

**Iie:** thanks for the encouragement…here's the next chapter for you )

**Snow887**: thanks for adding me to favorites lol yay and here's the next chapter…enjoy

**Chibi-akuma-no-kage**: thanks for liking this story…I hope you enjoy this chapter

**Smoking Panda**: I am working on the length of my chapters lol hey this chapter is longer than the previous one yay lol I love those fics too lol enjoy this chapter


	3. Injured Scarecrow and a Worried Dolphin

Iruka smiled contently…he had finished his report filing at a quarter to six, a new record. It has been days since he gave Kakashi a mission, and was surprised that Kakashi hasn't showed up for a new one or to return the old mission. Iruka shrugged to himself as he tidied up his desk. He grabbed the folders with all the stamped and organized mission reports and placed it next to the others that needed filing. He felt sorry for those in the morning that had to file them. He would do it, but somehow he just wanted to relax for the rest of the day, not to mention he had homework to grade and a quiz to make up.

Iruka sighed, both in annoyance and relief, when he felt Kakashi's presence enter the room. He turned around and frowned, noticing how Kakashi was trying not to sway. Kakashi placed his mission report on the table and waved at Iruka, not even sparing him a word as he turned around and stepped out of the office. Iruka frowned even more; Kakashi would normally crack a joke on him or disappear in his puff of smoke. Iruka rubbed the bridge of his nose as he grabbed Kakashi's report and put it in the box where the unread mission reports were located.

Iruka still had a nagging feeling, from all those years of experience when things were not what they seemed. As Iruka approached the door he slipped, nearly falling to the ground. Frowning even more, if possible, Iruka looked down to see the source of his 'fall'. His eyes widen, and then narrowed as he noticed the source of it…blood.

"Why that stupid…fool…perverted…" Iruka kept rambling as he dashed out of the office and ran out of the building, searching for Kakashi. He didn't have to run far, he could spot Kakashi avoiding the public by going through the trees. Iruka rolled his eyes as he took off after him, dodging a kunai sent to him.

"And then they say I'm moody" Iruka told Kakashi as he jumped in front of Kakashi. Kakashi glared at him with his visible eye and moved past Iruka.

"I don't have time to argue with you Iruka…" Kakashi said irritated.

"And neither do I…now let's go before you pass out of blood loss" Iruka said equally irritated as he grabbed Kakashi's arm. Kakashi pulled away and continued to glare at Iruka.

"What is it to you if I do pass out? It's my business…I will handle myself fine Iruka…I am a shinobi" Kakashi snapped. Iruka's eye twitched as he dragged Kakashi out of the tree and onto land again. Kakashi could feel his knees get weak from the impact, and scowled. Iruka shook his head as he grabbed Kakashi's arm and slung it over his shoulder, helping the jounin through the streets. Kakashi grumbled and mumbled about being fine, but Iruka ignored him. Iruka led Kakashi towards his apartment and Kakashi barely managed to open the door. Kakashi pulled away from Iruka and stepped into his home.

"I'm home Iruka…thank you for your wasted efforts…" Kakashi said annoyed. Iruka frowned at Kakashi. Why was he so hard headed?

"Fine…but don't blame me if you die" Iruka said as he walked down the hall.

"It wouldn't matter…it would be better…" mumbled Kakashi as he closed the door to his apartment. But Iruka heard him…heard him even if he mumbled him, causing Iruka to get infuriated and stomp his way away from Kakashi's home.

"That good for nothing jounin! I help him and look…he doesn't even care for himself…why do I even bother?" Iruka snapped as he entered his home. He stormed into the bathroom and tossed his clothes onto the floor carelessly. He took a warm shower, still muttering curses and getting himself worked up over how a certain silver haired jounin had an attitude problem.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Iruka had a serious expression that afternoon. He was looking at the mission reports and signing them, stamping a success or failed stamp on each mission. He looked at the clock and noticed how late it was getting, and was grateful that Kakashi didn't show up to get a new mission. Kakashi needed to rest, even though he disliked him. Iruka sighed inwardly…no matter how much he disliked him…he didn't like seeing Kakashi or anyone else suffering or in pain…call is his 'mother-hen' instinct or whatever. Doing his normal routine of setting the signed reports on the desk to be filed, Iruka could feel a presence behind him. He turned around and glared at Kakashi who was waiting in front of Iruka's desk.

"What are you doing here Hatake-san?" asked Iruka.

"Give me a mission" Kakashi said.

"No"

"What?"

"I said…no" Iruka turned to him with an annoyed look. Kakashi's stared darkened and his mood turned slightly sour.

"Why…not…" Kakashi asked.

"Because you are in no condition to go on a mission…in case you haven't noticed Kakashi…you were nearly bleeding to death last night…you need a few days of rest before you can take on a 'light' mission" Iruka stated bluntly.

"Give…me…a…mission" Kakashi said with a scowl. Iruka crossed his arms and leaned on his desk.

"No…go home Kakashi…" Iruka said. Kakashi snorted.

"You won't order me around…" Kakashi said. Iruka smirked.

"I think I just did…now go home before I report to Tsunade-sama about your little…incident…" Iruka said. Kakashi growled slightly at Iruka, both annoyed and surprised that the cheerful and overly nice Iruka could be so cold and demanding, which, to Kakashi's dismay, intrigued him.

"Fine…you blackmailing fiend" Kakashi mumbled as he turned around and headed for the door. Iruka chuckled at the name. He was a blackmailing fiend? He shook his head and pushed himself off his desk.

"Hey…I'm doing you a favor…so quit with the name calling" Iruka said as he followed Kakashi out of the office. Kakashi shoved his hands into his pockets, wincing at the notion, but not showing his pain. Kakashi mumbled a good night and left Iruka behind. Iruka looked at Kakashi and noticed how pale Kakashi looked…well…paler than what he looked. He also noticed how Kakashi's body slightly changed. His eyes widen as Kakashi fell forward, collapsing to the ground.

"Dammit Kakashi…" growled Iruka as he ran to the jounin and lifted him off the ground, wrapping one arm around Kakashi's waist and bringing his arm over his shoulders.

"Oh…and you wanted to go on a mission like this?" Iruka asked in disbelief as he dragged the unconscious jounin out of the building. Iruka knew that he wouldn't be able to drag Kakashi to his place, so Iruka opted in taking Kakashi to his small house. Iruka's house was small yet cozy, and it was only a few minutes away from the academy. Iruka tried juggling Kakashi and opening the door and succeeding. He dragged Kakashi inside his house and kicked his sandals off, and then proceeded to drag Kakashi into his room, dropping the 'dead' weight onto his bed.

"Man…I thought you'd be heavier…" Iruka muttered. Iruka took his vest off and placed it on his chair. He stared at Kakashi, trying to figure out if it would be safe to remove Kakashi's mask, or simply leave it on for his own safety. Iruka shrugged as he pulled Kakashi's sandals off, pulled his vest, his hita-ite and his gloves. He took Kakashi's uniform and placed it on the small desk in the corner of the room. Iruka frowned at all the wounds Kakashi had. And…were those healing ones? Iruka leaned over Kakashi's chest and noticed how there were still fresh wounds.

Iruka scowled…Kakashi was taking missions while still being injured…and had no medical attention? Iruka growled as he took Kakashi's pants off, not even realizing it. He pulled Kakashi's mask off and his scowl faltered. Iruka stared at Kakashi's pale features…his eyes with the scar over one…made his face look so deathly beautiful…like an angel fallen from heaven. Iruka's eyes traced over Kakashi's broad shoulders, his slim features, and a perfect skin even though it was adorned with scars. Iruka suddenly blushed as he realized Kakashi had nothing but boxers on. He quickly grabbed a blanket and tossed it over Kakashi's waist, sighing in relief.

Iruka walked into his bathroom, pulling out a rather large first aid kit to treat serious wounds. He pulled the chair next to the bed and started undressing Kakashi's wounds. Iruka frowned and looked worried as he noticed how infected the wounds were. He placed his hand over Kakashi's forehead and noticed he was burning up.

"You idiot…why take missions when you were already ill?" Iruka said more than asked as he rushed to the kitchen to grab a bowl of cold water and some peaces of cloth. He returned to the room and sat back down, placing the bowl on the nightstand. He wet a cloth and squeezed the excess water out, placing it over Kakashi's forehead. Iruka went back to removing all the bandages and gasped at the wounds. There was a side gash near Kakashi's spleen. There was another wound grabbing Kakashi's shoulder down midway to his chest.

Iruka shook his head as he grabbed another piece of cloth and wetted it, cleaning the wounds one by one, removing old and new blood. He sighed as he opened the first aid kit, and took out a disinfectant spray. He knew it was going to hurt Kakashi, even if he was unconscious. Iruka sprayed his wounds, noticing how Kakashi's muscles tensed and his brows furrowed, but didn't wake up. Iruka then proceeded to grab a surgery needle with the medical thread. He was an expert at sewing, after having to take the place of medical-nin in the field at times. He gently began sewing the wound on his shoulder, taking into consideration the serious swelling of the skin.

"Why do this to yourself Kakashi?" Iruka whispered as he finished sewing up Kakashi's major wounds. He sprayed his wounds one more time with the disinfectant spray, making sure to kill any bacteria. Iruka took out a medical cream and started to apply it slowly. He applied it to the major wounds first, and then proceeded to apply on other wounds, like arm scratches, small kunai attacks, and an occasional bruise around his body. Iruka took out the bandages and slowly started to roll him up. It took some effort, but eventually he managed to wrap the bandages around him and secure them tightly, but not too tightly.

Iruka took the bloodied cloths and bandages and threw them away in the bathroom trash bin. He washed his hands from the blood and cream and headed back to the room. He grabbed the bowl and refilled it, this time with warm water as he grabbed a wash cloth and a fresh clean towel and headed back to the room. He grabbed a new soap bar from one of his drawers and threw it inside the bowl. He took his seat and proceeded to clean Kakashi up the best he could, hoping to make Kakashi a little more comfortable and refreshed.

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Iruka stepped out of the bathroom in a clean pair of sweatpants and a short sleeved white shirt on. He stepped into his room where Kakashi slept in a clean pair of pajamas, a blanket covering his entire body. Iruka couldn't help but smile at the peaceful expression Kakashi had on his face. Iruka shook his head as he grabbed a pillow and a blanket from the closet and headed to the small sofa chair on the other side of the bed. He sat down and curled his legs under him, covered himself with the blanket and placed the pillow behind his head, closing his eyes and soon falling into a light sleep.

Kakashi furrowed his brows. He felt warm…comfortable…at peace. He was feeling all the wrong things as he slowly opened his eyes and noticed this was NOT his room. He raised his hand to his face and noticed there was a small eye patch over his sharingan eye, preventing the sharingan from activating and absorbing his chakra. Kakashi tilted his head sideways and his eyes widen at the sight.

Suddenly everything hit him…he collapsed nearly unconscious and Iruka helped him. Iruka was mumbling something about his condition. But he also felt the warmth of Iruka's care…his touch…his personality. Kakashi stared at Iruka's sleeping form, curled on the sofa chair like a little cat, the blanket keeping him warm. Kakashi couldn't help but smile at the sight, and suddenly he frowned. He sat up and winced, looking at his wounds.

He shook his head as he noticed he was clean and well bandaged. He smiled slightly, though his smiled faltered. He couldn't allow himself to relax and roam about lazily. He had a duty to do…and it was protect Konoha. He couldn't indulge himself in the life of friends…of peace. Kakashi sighed softly, as to not wake Iruka up.

"I can't do this…I have to keep going…" Kakashi whispered to himself as he slowly slipped out of the bed. He looked around the semi dark room, since the sun was beginning to rise over the horizon. /_This is the only way…to atone for what I have done_/ thought Kakashi as he put his uniform back on. He looked back at Iruka and smiled sadly. Now more than ever he needed to deal with his guilt and remorse. And being in the house and the source of his problems was not helping him. He walked silently, like a predator stalking his prey. He leaned over and pulled his mask down, placing a soft kiss on Iruka's cheek.

"Thank you Iruka-chan…but I don't deserve this…good bye…" whispered Kakashi as he disappeared in a puff of smoke, causing Iruka to furrow his brows. Iruka frowned…the sudden warmth disappeared. Where was that soft voice…that soft voice full of pain and tormentation? The voice that soothed his nightmares and made him warm? Iruka opened his eyes slowly, yawning as the morning rays brought light to the room.

He stretched and yawned like a cat, smiling contently at the dreamless sleep and the warmth that encircled him, but frowned when he noticed that the warmth that encircled him quickly disappeared. Shrugging to himself he let his gaze fall on the bed….his eye twitched…and cursed….loudly…and very colorfully…with words he scolded his students for saying, and words he frowned as his colleagues repeated it…oh he cursed alright…waking up the neighbors in the process…

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Nyah…this chapter is done…done before My Reflection…O.O damn…wasn't hoping for that…but oh well…this chapter was ok I guess Ja!

**R.A. ducko**: thanks for the words of encouragement ) I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Snow887**: lol /looks at flag/ oo pretty flag lol no need to thank me…I hope you enjoy this chapter

**Lady Geuna**: thanks for not thinking it's boring. It's a little slow I know lol but sometimes those are best stories ne? Hope you like this chapter

**Jemiul**: I hope this chapter gave you a little hint as to why Kakashi takes so many missions…his true motive shall be revealed in the next chapter…and a half heh…

**Sev Crucio**: thanks a lot…I hope you enjoy this chapter

**TheSunshineGirls**: yeah I like plot development lol especially with two characters who are polar opposites…it makes it more interesting lol

**Polka Dots**: thanks for your suggestions…next chapter will be a chapter revolving solely on Iruka…with some hints here and there of Kakashi and the rest of the Naruto cast…the chapter after next will revolve around Kakashi…heh…these chapters are going to be fun…mwuahahahaha

**Catc10**: lol you're close lol but it's deeper than that…heh…you'll see

**Ika-chan:** thanks for liking the beginning…I hope you like this chapter as well.


	4. Unusual Feelings

People kept clear from Iruka. He looked like he was the devil himself. He stomped harshly the reports with the success or failure stamps….he gave teams difficult missions, and his eye would twitch every time Gai mentioned Kakashi. To say the least Iruka was pissed. And it so happened that certain jounin decided to enter a certain room where certain missions were being distributed. Iruka stared at him, his eyes narrowing down to slits. Kakashi sweatdropped and gulped.

"Uh…yo" he said as he wave his hand. Iruka stood up and walked towards Kakashi, grabbing his arm in the process and dragging him….literally out of the room. Tsunade blinked and looked at Shizune, who sweatdropped. Everyone began to mutter and suddenly Tsunade stood up on the table.

"Let's make a bet" she shouted to everyone in the room. Shizune sighed and shook her head…Tsunade would never change.

Kakashi winced as he was tugged away, one hand holding onto his wounded side.

"Ok….Iruka….stop….pain" Kakashi tried to explain. Iruka threw him into one of the rooms and closed the door, tapping his foot and crossing his arms.

"Uh…" Kakashi blinked as he saw Iruka's bad side…and somehow he really doesn't want to see Iruka's bad side.

"How…dare….you…come into the mission office when you were nearly bleeding to death! You're bruised and injured! No way in hell I'm going to allow you to go on a mission! And to top it off…who the fuck told you to leave the goddamn bed and move around with those kinds of injuries!" shouted Iruka. Kakashi blinked yet again…my how Iruka could curse when pissed…which was kind of cute…

Did he just think Iruka was cute? All Kakashi could do was blink as Iruka ranted on and on and on about his health and his injuries to the point of making Kakashi angry.

"Dammit Iruka why does it matter to you!" shouted Kakashi in return.

"You're a damn jounin and we're low on jounin! We need all of you here to defend Konoha!" shouted Iruka in return.

"No! Why the hell do you even give a damn about me?" Kakashi shouted…which immediately shut Iruka up. Why was Iruka giving two cents about him?

"Well…like I said…you're a jounin and are very well needed here. It is my duty as a Chuunin to watch over all those who are under me when it comes to missions" Iruka said…which was semi-truthful…

Kakashi shook his head…it was definitely pointless. He walked passed Iruka, opening the door to leave the room.

"It does not concern you…whatever I do is my business" Kakashi said. Iruka growled as he grabbed Kakashi's arm, turning Kakashi to face him.

"It is my business…because I'm the one handing the missions to you. Do you know what will happen if you die? Not only will Konoha lose a valuable jounin…but responsibility will fall on me and I will lose my position as a Chuunin and instructor" Iruka said.

"So you're basically looking out for yourself" Kakashi stated. He wouldn't admit it…but it hurt. Iruka was taken aback. He wasn't really…was he?

"That's not"

"It's exactly what you mean. Iruka you hate me because I decided to allow those three to enter the Chuunin exams…face it…the only reason you give two shits about me is for your own reputation" Kakashi said, almost growling. Iruka shook his head…that wasn't true.

"Good Day Umino-san…don't worry…I won't jeopardize your job" Kakashi snapped as he left the room, slamming the door. Iruka blinked as he sat down on a chair. But it wasn't true…he wasn't trying to look out for his hide…he was really worried about Kakashi…hate him? He didn't hate Kakashi…he disliked the perverted man…but hate him?

Iruka groaned…everything was giving him a headache. He didn't hate Kakashi…he disliked him…or did he hate him? Iruka sighed as he left the office. It was racking his brains…he didn't hate him…and he wasn't looking out for his reputation. Why did Kakashi say that to begin with?

Didn't Kakashi know how much those words hurted him…wounded him? Then again why should he care if those words hurted him? He should loathe Kakashi for what he did to his students…yet he worried over his health…what the hell was going on with him? Iruka sighed as he went to bed…he could see it now…he would have yet another sleepless night…

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

The next morning arrived…and to say the least…Iruka didn't sleep at all. He followed his normal routine of showering, eating, teaching students and filing reports, but still…no sign of a certain silver-haired-perverted jounin. It was already 8 p.m., yet still no sign of Kakashi. Iruka frowned…he had wanted to apologize for what he had said…but a part of him didn't want to. He deserved it for allowing Naruto and Sasuke to enter the exams…and now look what happened to them.

Iruka sighed…no use in sulking. He left the office and the building, deciding to head home. That's right…his lonely home. He missed Naruto…a lot. Iruka kept his gaze down, not really watching where he was going, until he bumped into someone.

"Sorry…" he mumbled as he continued on his way. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the odd Iruka. He didn't snap or throw the exams in his face? Kakashi shrugged, heading to his own place. Iruka sighed as he relaxed in the bath.

He really didn't mean what he had said…it wasn't about his reputation…it was about the responsibility. Iruka never liked the idea of staining his hands with even more blood…much less the blood of a fellow shinobi. Iruka groaned…he hated feeling guilty…he had enough guilt with the whole Naruto thing…

Iruka got off the tub, drying off and putting some clothes on…a pair of sweats and a black ninja shirt. He grabbed the keys to his house, put on his sandals and left his home. He had to look for Kakashi and speak with him…maybe even apologize…the keyword being 'maybe.'

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Kakashi stared at his reflection, the scar clear. He sighed…maybe he was too harsh on Iruka…

Kakashi stripped his bandages off and slipped into the shower, the warm water slowly relaxing his tensed muscles. He sighed again…Iruka had a right to hate him…in fact…Iruka should kill him. But still…he couldn't figure out why those words wounded him. Was it his pride? Kakashi didn't know.

But it hurted him. Iruka was only looking out for his reputation…he didn't care about him at all. It shouldn't bother Kakashi…he should be glad. Iruka should hate him…so it was only right that he would look out for his reputation in Konoha…not for him…but it hurted him…and that made Kakashi even more confused as he banged his head on the wall, the water dripping from his hair as he kept his eyes closed.

The water was soothing his aching muscles…but his mind was still a jumbled mess. He felt so much guilt and remorse…so much pain…and Iruka was not making it better…still…why did it hurt him? He shouldn't care that Iruka was looking out for himself…on the contrary…he should understand.

"All these years of loneliness are getting to me…someone shows some worry and I automatically crave it…damn him…" Kakashi muttered…and as if on cue…look who showed up in front of Kakashi's door…

Iruka looked at Kakashi's door. Should he knock? Should he simply leave? Iruka bit his bottom lip…what to do? Mustering any courage…if at all…that he had left Iruka knocked on the door, hoping that maybe Kakashi was asleep and wouldn't hear it…yet hoping that Kakashi opened the door. Why was he acting this way to begin with? He shouldn't care about Kakashi in the first place…

Kakashi groaned…his first thought was to act like he was sleeping AND NOT open the door. But Kakashi turned off the water and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. He didn't bother drying off…he would simply scare the poor sucker who was trying to visit him at this time at night…who would visit at midnight anyways?

Kakashi opened the door to a stunned Iruka. Then again he was stunned as well. Why was Iruka standing in his doorway? And why was he blushing?

Iruka blinked…Kakashi actually opened the door…and with a towel over his waist? Not to mention he was dripping wet. Kakashi's hair fell over his eyes, sticking to his forehead and sides like some kind of erotic fantasy that every woman (and most men) have of the yummy-and-delicious-perverted jounin. Iruka blinked back to reality…which surprised him that he was even in a fantasy world.

"Yes?" questioned Kakashi, feeling the cold breeze against his skin. He was cold…and Iruka wasn't saying anything. He had a good mind to slam the door on Iruka's face…but that just seemed too cruel.

"Look…come in because I don't feel like freezing to death" Kakashi said with a shiver, which promptly awakened Iruka out of his daze.

"Who told you to open the door like that…you'll catch a cold" Iruka said. Kakashi sighed…there went Iruka again…though it did amuse him…and made Kakashi feel better….not that he would admit it….

"Well you were knocking…what…you wanted me to open the door butt naked?" questioned Kakashi with a smirk. Iruka rolled his eyes, though a pink tinge appeared on his cheeks. Iruka tilted his head.

"Oh…so you do take off the mask for a shower…" he said. Kakashi sweatdropped slightly.

"Of course…now…what is it that you want?" asked Kakashi. Iruka sighed…he came to apologize…but how could he now? Here was Kakashi looking too damn good…did he just think that Kakashi was good? As in good-looking-can-I-have-you good?

"Oh…yeah…reason I am here…well first of all go dry yourself up and get some clothes on" Iruka said. Kakashi grinned.

"Well…this way I can satisfy my fans" Kakashi said in a rather odd tone…more like seductive tone. Iruka puffed his cheeks angrily.

"Stop giving girls heart attacks and get changed" Iruka said, nearly snapping. Kakashi chuckled as he left the living room, heading for his bedroom to change. It was so much fun to tease Iruka…but why would he tease Iruka about fan girls? And why did Iruka get angry all of a sudden. Kakashi shrugged it off…he may be the smarted shinobi and the best of the best…but sometimes he could get clueless…after all he had his days too…

Iruka rubbed the bridge of his nose. Why did he get so upset over the fact that Kakashi had a fan group? No…he was angry because he was being perverted to girls who were innocent…or at least had some innocence left. Well…there really wasn't anyone near the apartment to begin with…so why…why oh why did he get angry at the thought of a fan group? Iruka's eyes widen…

Was he…jealous?

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

I hope you guys read A Broken Soul chapter 9…it explains my absence heh… . well…I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story…I can't really put them all here /sweatdrops/ but I love you all…you've been so patient with me…./tear eyes/ that I cant' thank you enough for everything…so here's the next chapter of And Now We Are One…I'll be updating all my stories by Tuesday XD ja!


	5. The Missing Chuunin

Kakashi entered the living fully clothed…if you call a pair of sweats and the towel over his shoulder as fully clothed. Iruka coughed slightly…trying to shake his new discovery of being jealous. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him and the weird pink tinge on his cheeks.

"Iruka…are you alright?" Kakashi questioned…yet again being clueless…can you really blame him? Iruka scratched his cheek, nodding.

"I'm fine…I…yes there was a reason I came here" Iruka said as he turned to look at Kakashi. Kakashi nodded, smirking without his mask. Iruka blinked as he swallowed hard…why was he getting so flustered by seeing him without a mask?

"And that would be what? To peep at my body?" asked Kakashi jokingly. Iruka's face turned beet red as he stood up.

"Kakashi-san! I am being serious here!" he said, slightly indignant…though he felt like he was caught red-handed…but for what? Kakashi raised an eyebrow and raised his hands.

"Ok…ok…so why did you show up at this time of night?" asked Kakashi, becoming rather serious. Iruka sighed inwardly in relief.

"Well…I wanted to apologize for this morning. There was no way that I was using you for my reputation Kakashi-san…I was just…worried about you. With those injuries you should be taking better care of yourself" Iruka explained. Kakashi sighed, sitting down.

"Don't…worry about it Iruka…I over reacted a bit…and I really didn't mean all that I said" Kakashi said. Iruka raised his gaze at him. He looked so…dangerously sexy…did he just think Kakashi was sexy? Iruka blinked and shook his head, making Kakashi raise an eyebrow.

"You know…if you aren't feeling ok I can walk you home" Kakashi said as he stood up.

"No…I'm fine actually…perfectly fine…it's just that I feel bad for making my words seem like that…I had no intention of using you as a mean to raise my reputation in this village…seriously Kakashi…I don't want someone such as yourself to simply die…" Kakashi frowned as he narrowed his eyes.

"What is it to you…you hate me either way for what I did to 'your' students? So why should you care?" asked Kakashi seriously. Iruka was taken aback. He didn't hate him…

"But you got it all wrong…I don't hate you" Iruka stated. Kakashi snorted.

"Sure you don't" he told Iruka.

"But I don't! I care about you Kakashi and the last thing I want to see if a friend of mine perish foolishly!" Iruka shouted, surprising the two. Kakashi stared at him in surprise. Iruka cared about him? Even…considered him a friend? How…was…

Iruka sighed as he walked passed Kakashi and stood on the door way. He kept his back turned to Kakashi, his face still beet red.

"Kakashi…I don't hate you…honest…I may not forgive you for what you did…but that doesn't mean I hate you" Iruka said as he left Kakashi's apartment. Kakashi sighed…Iruka may not hate him…but he sure hated himself more and more each day…

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Iruka looked at the students…none of them had the answer. He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Anyone?" questioned Iruka. Konohamaru looked at everyone, before meekly raising his hand. Iruka smiled and nodded towards him.

"Ano…taijutsu is a close hand-to-hand combat technique which requires little to no seals. Genjutsu is an illusionary technique in which the user creates a spell to capture the opponent; creating illusions in the process…it can be quite difficult and dangerous…ninjutsu…" Konohamaru began to think, but sighed…unable to think anything for ninjutsu. Iruka smiled quite proudly of Konohamaru's answer and interest in learning.

"Very well…A Ninjutsu" Iruka was cut short by the bell. He sighed, smiling slightly.

"Well we shall continue this tomorrow then…dismissed" Iruka said as the children zoomed their way passed the teacher. Konohamaru looked out the window for a moment before grabbing his stuff and leaving, following his team.

"Good job today Konohamaru…you sure have improved a lot" Iruka said. Konohamaru nodded and grinned.

"Or course…when Naruto-niichan returns I have to beat him for the hokage title…ja Iruka-sensei!" Konohamaru said as he ran out of the classroom. Iruka smiled sadly…Konohamaru reminded him so much of Naruto…

He shook his head…no use moping around…he still had a job to do. Iruka gathered his things and headed for the administrative building, resuming his task of once again filing reports and stamping the living day lights out of them.

As the day moved on Iruka droned on with the routine of stamping and filing, slightly worried that Kakashi hadn't shown up as of yet. Tsunade stood up and stretched, being nearly 8 pm.

"Iruka…close up early…you haven't been resting much have you?" asked Tsunade. Iruka smiled sheepishly.

"I do sleep…I sleep for as long as my body needs it…seriously Tsunade-sama I am fine" Iruka said. Tsunade raised an eyebrow but shrugged, leaving the office.

"Good night Iruka" she said before she left. Iruka nodded to her as he resumed his assorting of the paper work. Not once did Kakashi show up…maybe he took a mission in the morning? Maybe he took his advice and stayed home?

Why was he even worrying? And why was Kakashi on his mind lately? Things were even worse when he realized he was jealous the previous night…but what was he jealous of…Kakashi or his fan group? Iruka sighed in frustration…he would never figure it out.

Tsunade had said to close up early…but closing up early would mean going home to an empty house again…and Iruka didn't want to deal with the solitude anymore. He couldn't understand it…but as of late the solitude and loneliness was getting to him more and more each day. Iruka saw that he still had a long way to go…so he decided to stay for as long as necessary.

So Iruka grabbed a box full of reports that were left for tomorrow morning's shift and started to read over them, stamping a success or failure on each one. Iruka leaned back on the chair, stretching the kinks out of his back. He looked at the clock tiredly, noticing that it read 3:30 am. He rubbed his sleepy eyes as he stood up. Iruka grabbed the box of sorted papers and placed them on the stack to be filed in a few hours. Iruka looked over everything once more before leaving the office, dreading the fact that in a few hours he would have to teach yet again…

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

To say the least…Iruka was a mess during class. He was slightly moody, tired and the noise level was aggravating him. He dismissed his students earlier than usual, apologizing for snapping during class.

Iruka sighed, sitting down on his desk. He was so tired…he had no sleep whatsoever…barely had a breakfast…if you can call a glass of orange juice breakfast…and skipped lunch to grade papers. He was hungry, but too tired to even go and eat something before heading towards the office for his duties. Well to put it in simple terms…he felt like shit.

And he still couldn't figure out why he was jealous…was it Kakashi or his fan group? It made Iruka nuts as he wracked his tired and worn brain night after night. Not to mention his dreams….a couple of days ago he had a dream of Kakashi in the damn towel hovering above him…he woke up quickly, sweat covering his body.

Iruka's face flushed red as he remembered that little…wake up…how the hell could he dream like that about a certain jounin whom he's supposed to despise and destroy…not to mention send him to the depths of hell?

Iruka stood up, feeling lightheaded…so he skipped a few meals for the past two weeks…it shouldn't be that bad…Iruka shook his head as he grabbed his bags and left his classroom. He was tired, eyes drooping to the ground as he didn't even bother looking where he was going. He bumped into someone…muttered and apology and walked away like a zombie. Kakashi turned around, a raised eyebrow. Why did Iruka looked so…sick?

Kakashi was worried about him…even if he wouldn't admit it…then again he wouldn't admit a lot of things about himself. Kakashi walked along his path, trying not to let his thoughts wander on a certain chuunin.

Iruka trudged into the mission's office, taking his seat and beginning to work on the reports. His vision was slightly blurry, so he rubbed his eyes and resumed his work. He sighed, knowing he still had a long day ahead of him…and he was still feeling like shit.

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Iruka closed the office door, feeling the pounding headache trying to rip his head apart. He leaned against the wall, slowly making his way down the hall. He was so tired and felt so weak…why was he feeling so week? He's a chuunin for crying out loud! He should have more resistance to any illness. He shook his head as he managed to make it out of the building.

A nice bath was all he needed…yeah just a simple bath…or so Iruka thought. Iruka looked at the door to his house, blinking to make sure it indeed was his home. After reassuring himself that he was not wondering around like an idiot, Iruka opened the door to his house and dragged his aching and burning body into the house, heading straight for the bathroom where he stripped and bathed.

Iruka sighed in relief, his aching muscles slowly relaxing in the warm water. He leaned back, allowing the water to simply warm his body slowly, relieving any soreness away. He closed his eyes, deciding that a nap was what he needed instead. After debating for a good minute on whether to actually leave the warm water, Iruka hesitantly stood up, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around his waist. He dragged his poor body into his room, grabbing his pajamas and putting them on.

He let his body fall onto the bed, welcoming the warmth of the blankets. Only then did he realize he was cold…freezing cold. Iruka shuddered as he slid under the blankets, welcoming the sudden sleepiness that loomed over him. So Iruka did the only thing he could do…sleep.

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Kakashi pulled the book from his face, staring with his lazy eye at Gai as he ranted in the lounge. Genma entered the lounge, reading over the assignment given to him.

"So…what is it now?" asked Raido. Genma sighed, dropping the assignment on his desk.

"Well I have to substitute as a teacher for some annoying class…" Genma said, chewing on the senbon. Raido and Gai looked at him confused.

"Who are you subbing for?" asked Gai.

"Iruka" Genma plainly said, expecting the reaction from the other jounin…though he doubted Kakashi would even care. Raido blinked…Iruka? Gai gasped.

"The super nice super kind Iruka is out?" he asked surprised. Kakashi sighed as he sat up, not putting his two cents in. Genma nodded.

"He didn't show up for work…we have no clue as to what happened to him…so a shinobi will be dispatched to search for him" Genma said, throwing the scroll at Kakashi.

"And odd enough…she chose you" Genma told Kakashi before leaving the office to tend to his 'class.' Kakashi opened the scroll and read his so called mission. Great…he just had to get chosen to look for Iruka…of all the shinobi it had to be him. Suddenly Kakashi had a bad feeling that Tsunade was enjoying this little fiasco a little too much.

Kakashi casually left the building, taking his dear sweet time making his way towards Iruka's house. Why couldn't Tsunade herself check up on him? Kakashi simply sighed…he really didn't want to see Iruka at the moment…his mind was still so jumbled up…a complete mess…

Kakashi knocked on Iruka's door…that was the least he could do. Besides, he was feeling too lazy to just poof inside…then again poofing himself does sound much better, so Kakashi poof himself into Iruka's home. He whistled, seeing how incredibly clean and…tight the home looked. It was Iruka all right…to be so clean and tight.

He could sense Iruka…that was a given. So Iruka had stayed home to sleep? It didn't sound at all like Iruka. That would be the last thing Iruka would do…stay home and just sleep…

"Iruka…" Kakashi said rather lazily. He knocked on Iruka's bedroom door, but received no response. Did Iruka get himself drunk or something? Kakashi opened the door, entering the room cautiously. He could hear Iruka was still fast asleep…which was rather strange for the chuunin to still be sleeping. Kakashi peeked over the bed, noticing how Iruka was curled into a ball, deep in sleep.

"Iruka…wake up" Kakashi said rather loudly, hoping to wake the chuunin up. Iruka groaned, turning his body around to face Kakashi, still asleep. Kakashi blinked…his face was barely an inch away from Iruka's. Kakashi's visible eye looked at the sleeping face of Iruka, eyeing every feature on his face…his hand unconsciously reaching to caress Iruka's cheek…and that's when he felt it…

"Iruka" Kakashi called out, shaking Iruka. He was burning hot…he was covered in sweat.

"Iruka you have to wake up…can you hear me" Kakashi called out, hoping that he could get any type of reaction from the chuunin. All he could get was his groans of pain.

"Idiot…" Kakashi muttered as he pulled the blankets away from Iruka, causing him to shudder from the sudden cold.

"You really are burning up…" he said as he picked Iruka up in his arms, surprised to see how well Iruka fitted in his arms…so soft…so light…light? Kakashi frowned…a chuunin of his height should definitely weigh more. Was Iruka being reckless with his health? It seemed so out of place with the chuunin.

Kakashi sighed yet again…he was doing that a lot lately as he poof his way towards the entrance of the hospital He stepped into the hospital, looking at the nurse on the front desk.

"As you can see…this chuunin is knocked out and burning up…under Tsunade's orders he is to be treated immediately or you shall feel the wrath of the slug…" Kakashi said rather casual. The nurse raised an eyebrow, but did as she was told as doctors and nurses grabbed Iruka and put him on a bed, rolling him towards one of the emergency rooms.

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

I would write more but I'm dead tired and I fell asleep twice while writing this…well I had a long day lol

**TheSunShineGirls:** Yep XD hot sexy wet Kakashi…/passes out from blood loss/ here's the next chapter…enjoy lol

**Eyes0nme19**: I'm glad you find this interesting…I hope you enjoy this chapter

**Jemiul:** Yeah I'm trying to make it a slow transition lol it is going to deal with the 2 years before Naruto comes back lol I love torturing this couple lol Iruka can't even see that he's jealous at the fan group that's after Kakashi lol denial I tell ya lol

**Snow887:** lol here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it /sweatdrops at pose/

**Shake-it-buddy**: Well I hope you like this chapter as well : )

**Mirai-Kung**: thanks for like this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter

**Ruka-kun**: It's a lot of work trying to make their feelings develop slowly lol but I'm glad you like this story and I hope you like this chapter.

**Everyone else: ARIGATO GOZAIMASU**!


End file.
